Yours If You Want It
by VegasGirl09
Summary: Nick and Julie's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Birthdays, dinners, soirees, wild dance parties, whatever occasion you wanted to celebrate, the best hosts were D.B and Barbara Russell. Parties at their lavish home had become legendary ever since he became their boss almost six years ago. He cared about his team in their down time and wanted them to have fun when they could to escape the horrors of the job. So it had become a tradition to have the team over for dinner and celebrations throughout the year. Julie, who was familiar with these types of parties having experienced them back in Seattle, loved them and loved sharing them with her new family.

Spring seemed to have arrived early in Las Vegas with the temperatures soaring, and bright sunshine filled days, which meant the first big outdoor dinner at the Russell's to celebrate after solving a difficult and tiring case. They always had a spread of food, music, and fun games to keep them all entertained. And by "fun" that meant cut throat games of kickball, usually guys versus girls, organized by the ruthless, merciless Julie Finlay who could take all of them out in one violent toss of the ball.

After two rounds of brutal take downs, both teams needed time to rest and in Hodges' case, nurse his wounds. It was during that break that Julie pranced over to where Nick was sitting at one of the patio tables.

"Did you guys call a truce or is round three going to kill Hodges this time?" he teased her of her fierce competitiveness.

"Very funny," she snapped "he knows he was out of bounds, he deserved that hit."

"To the face?" Nick inquired of the poor lab techs misfortune to run afoul of Julie's wrath.

"He's lucky, I could have aimed somewhere else," she said smugly and he grinned at her viciousness.

And then for, some unknown reason, she was dragging him inside the house, stealing nervous glances behind her as she held his hand, pulling him further down Russell's hallway which was lined with pictures of various views from Seattle and fungi.

When she finally stopped near the entrance to the living room, she rounded on him, her hair bouncing as she moved and hissed "Let's get married"

"We will," he reminded her, wondering what all this secrecy was about.

"Let's get married _today_ ," she reiterated her idea, whispering, glancing back down the hallway for any potential eavesdroppers.

He was momentarily stunned by that declaration.

"Are you serious?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"Yes," she breathed, excitement fueling her, her eyes bright, looking at him with an eager stare.

He felt an odd rush now, a sense of urgency matching hers. Should they? He wondered.

"We have all the paper work," she reminded him "all our friends are here, it wouldn't be hard to go home and change, bring the suits for the guys and the dresses for the girls, the rings are already set, there's great food, music, a place to dance, all we really need is someone to officiate it, please Nicky?"

She pouted that adorable frown that she knew would break him into giving her whatever she wanted, which covered anything from sharing a plate of fries to flying to outer space to steal the moon for her.

"Well what about my parents?" he asked "and my sisters?"

Her excitement faded slightly at that information. As much as she was getting used to Nick's family, she knew it would look suspicious if they were not involved in their nuptials at all.

"We can video chat them," she suggested now "and have a bigger more formal reception later on, besides, I don't think your father will care if he doesn't have to spend a dime on anything involving me."

She pouted again, but it was her sad pout that indicated she was hurting. After everything they had been through with his father disapproving of her and their marriage, he could understand her desire to make this quick. She hung her head now, ashamed for feeling so many mixed emotions but knowing she loved him with every fiber of her soul no matter what his father said about her.

Nick sensed her emotions, stole a glance back down the hallway where the sound of laughter echoed from the party out on the patio. There was no time like the present.

He slid one finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Yes," he uttered "let's do it."

She went from sad to delighted in a space of about ten seconds as she beamed, sheer joy illuminating her face as she stood on tip toes to kiss him quickly before they abandoned the dark hallway for the brightly lit patio where their friends and work family awaited, unaware of the happiness in their hearts for what was about to take place here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, guys," Julie chanted as she bounced back onto the patio, holding Nick's hand as she dragged him outside with her "guys, guess what?"

"What's up Jules?" Russell asked.

"Nicky and I are getting married," she chanted.

"Oh honey we know," Barbara said not wanting to squash Julie's happiness at stating the obvious.

"No we're getting married _today_!" Julie emphasized now.

There was an uproar of shouts of joy mixed with confusion.

"How?" Where?" Who's doing it?" What about cake and flowers?"

"That's where you guys come in," Nick explained "we already have dresses and suits picked out, we have all the flowers we need (he motioned to the flourishing garden the Russell's had) we've already had dinner, the most important people in the world to us are already here, what more do we need?"

"Someone to officiate," Julie added looking around at her friends with hopeful eyes.

"I'll do it," Ecklie said plainly, standing up from his spot at the patio table.

"You will?" Morgan asked incredulously, shocked at her father's sudden interest in affairs of the heart.

"Of course," Ecklie said "I was uh, asked to become ordained for some city council members wedding last year so why not help out?"

Julie smiled but Nick was slightly taken aback but happy at his former boss and one time stick in the mud's change of heart.

"Thank you," Julie beamed at Ecklie who waved his hand as if it was no big deal.

"All right I guess we have everything we need," Nick said "just give everyone a few minutes to change and-

"A few _minutes_?" Morgan howled "no way, Julie needs more time than that, we have to get her dress and makeup and hair and-

"O.K how about an hour?" Nick suggested "grab anything you need to get ready and be back here in an hour, if that's o.k.?"

He looked at Russell and Barbara now for confirmation on the use of their home for their impromptu nuptials.

"An hour is perfect!" Barbara said leaping up from her seat now "Jules honey I have a great idea for your hair."

"Wait for me," Morgan cried jumping out of her seat to follow Barbara and Sara as the dragged Julie inside to doll her up for her special day.

Julie barely had a chance to say goodbye to Nick but she managed a wave over her shoulder, grinning at all that was about to happen.

From that moment on it was pure chaos. Nick drove home to retrieve the suits and ties for the guys as well as the rings, a CD with some of their favorite songs picked out for dancing later and a few other miscellaneous items. Julie's dress was secure with Morgan who raced home to retrieve it, carrying it through the house like it was made of gold, holding it up high to avoid it touching the ground or anything else in its path.

"Move," she shrieked when Hodges got in her way on the stairs going up to the Russell's master bedroom where Julie was currently waiting. Barbara was helping to curl her hair, delicately making it wavy one strand at a time when Morgan entered.

"It's here," she called, laying the carefully wrapped garment on the bed.

Julie had opted for a non traditional dress; pale pink with lace and no train. The hem fell to her knees which she loved but was pleated and flowed smoothly when she moved. The fabric was silky and cool against her skin so she could move around comfortably. It was perfect in every sense of the word.

After ducking into the bathroom and slipping into the dress, she twirled in front of the floor length mirror attached to the closet, admiring the dress and her hair that bounced when she moved.

"Here sweetie," Barbara ushered her back to the vanity where she delicately placed a silvery headband and some clips here and there amongst her curls.

The way Barbara was tending to her made Julie feel a mothering presence she hadn't had in years since losing her parent's then finding out she had been adopted only a short time ago. It was an odd mixture of sadness with a longing to be taken care of or at least have some older adult figure in her life helping her in times like this.

When Barbara was finished, she turned the chair back facing the vanity mirror and smiled.

"There," she concluded "how's that?"

Julie hoped the mascara Morgan put on her was waterproof because tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her reflection; she never thought to take this much time with makeup or her hair and yet she found her own face unrecognizable, so happy in the moment, grateful for the support of her friends around her unlike the times she was alone as a child, or in Seattle. Her first two weddings had nothing on this third one.

"It's perfect," Julie sighed glancing up at Barbara tearfully "thank you so much."

"Anything for you Julie bean," she said using her nickname she saved for sentimental moments like these.

"Aunt Julie you look so pretty," Katie gushed from her seat on the bed where her mother, Russell's daughter Maya was adjusting her camera to take photos of the ceremony and everything that was about to happen.

"Oh thank you sweetheart," Julie praised her "listen, could you do me a big favor and go get your grandpa? I want to ask him something."

"Okay," Katie said, hopping off the bed and racing down stairs.

"We'll see you in the garden," Barbara said as she, Morgan, Sara and Maya left the room, Morgan doubling back to tie a pink lacey fabric bracelet on Julie's wrist to accessorize and match her dress.

When Katie bounced eagerly up to Russell in the kitchen, he half expected her to just want to play a game but her request to go upstairs and see Julie startled him slightly. He took her seriously and ambled up to the master suite, knocking gently on the door first.

"Hey Jules," Russell said entering the room dressed in a suit and tie "Katie said you wanted to talk to-

He paused in mid sentence, as she rose from the chair by the vanity, smoothing out the hem of her dress nervously. He was struck by her beauty in the moment. The dress she had chosen was a soft pale pink color. It had a lacey flower design top and pleated bottom hem that fell to her knees, a staple length she wore often. Her hair was wavy like he had seen so many times before but Barbara had placed little silver clips here and there amongst her curls, holding in place the wiry flower headband tucked under strands of her hair, the silver clasps and white jeweled flowers sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow," he breathed "you look-

But words failed him again. She smiled and said "Thanks D.B" Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Will you give me away?" she asked, swaying on her toes, piercing him with a reproachful gaze.

"Jules," he said taken aback by her traditional request "I- I don't know what to say, are you sure?"

"We've known each other for years," she explained "my father died years ago, I don't have anyone else and-

She paused now, searching for the words to tell him how much his friendship and support meant to her over the last fifteen years.

"Yes," he agreed "of course I will, I-

He stopped talking yet again; picturing her lying in that hospital bed, barely alive, covered in bruises from the attack, and his heart ached. But here she was, standing in front of him with that silly grin and those bright eyes. She was so full of life and love to give.

"I'd be honored," he concluded and she beamed, tears filling her eyes.

"Thanks," she said relieved that he had agreed.

"No Jules," he said extending his arm out for her to link with "thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

Russell guided Julie carefully down the stairs, through the hallway, all the way to the back of the house where the patio doors led to the garden.

"Are they ready?" Russell asked Henry who was closest to the sliding glass doors.

"I think so," Henry said, stealing a glance out to the patio where the chairs had been rearranged to face the garden and round gazebo where Ecklie stood now in a suit and tie, clutching some papers to read off of, Nick hovering nervously beside him adjusting his own tie. Greg was best man and stood next to Nick while Sara and Morgan had taken their places as bridesmaids on Julie's side. Everyone else had found seats and were chatting casually, awaiting the ceremony. Julie looked up at Russell who had remained still despite the music that had begun to play from Doc Robbins and his band who had graciously swung by at the last minute from another gig and offered their services. Sara had done an amazing job decorating the yard with streamers and balloons making it feel like one of their legendary birthday parties. Julie could not stop smiling as she stood on her toes trying to see more of the yard and of Nick who was waiting.

"That's your cue," Henry said upon hearing the music, handing Julie a homemade bouquet of flowers that Barbara had cut from their garden and tied together with some burlap rope then slipped back out to the patio to take his seat.

Maya's husband and Katie's father gently ushered Katie forward now and she began to sprinkle flower petals along the garden pathway.

"Oh bless her," Julie sighed of how happy her flower girl looked in this moment.

When Katie finished her walk down the garden path, she stood with Sara and Morgan beaming. Now it was time. Julie started to step forward but Russell moved a bit slower out of sheer joy in the moment, wanting to spend as much time as he could with Julie, wanting her to know how much he appreciated her request of escorting her down the aisle. But the journey was shorter than he liked and they had reached the makeshift alter, Maya snapping endless photos, maneuvering around them to get shots from all angles like a pro. Julie turned to Russell now who had no choice but to let her go on her own, still feeling protective of her as if she were one of his own. His final gesture was to kiss her gently on the cheek and whisper "Love ya Jules" before taking his seat next to Barbara, the both of them holding each other and fighting back tears of joy.

Julie faced Nick now who was staring at her, lost in her beauty, tears in his eyes, bumped back to reality when Ecklie cleared his throat and began to speak.

"All right, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of our wonderful friends in matrimony and perhaps one of the quickest weddings' put together, even for Vegas standards."

The garden echoed with laughter at his joke.

"Nick and Julie have written their own vows," Ecklie continued handing them each their letters they had worked on weeks ago.

"Julie," Ecklie said, nodding at her to read first.

"It's not everyday people wake up from coma's and fall in love," she began "sometimes I have to stop and think that maybe this is all a dream but it's not, it's real, what we have is so, so wonderful yet so simple at the same time" "I woke up from that coma absolutely terrified, lost, hurt, confused, but you were there, you never let me give up no matter how badly I wanted to quit, nothing stops us Nicky, we are a force to be reckoned with, we can handle anything life throws at us and even though the work we do is not glamorous, we find joy out of the simple things; like going to the beach, playing with Sam, play fighting over whose going to make it to the playoffs, that's _us_ Nicky, that's who we are and I can't wait to keep being us together"

She had tears in her eyes as she finished her letter wanting to say so much more to him but knowing if she kept going she would never stop and they would be here forever, gushing openly about their love.

"Nick," Ecklie turned to him now so he could read.

"Jules," he began to read "I could stand here and say all the same clichés over and over about how I wasn't expecting to fall in love at this point in my life and how we saved each other, but darling, falling in love with you was the most natural thing to ever happen to me, I never had to think or worry about saying the right words or doing shameless flirting, we just clicked, just like that, and now every single second we get to be together is heaven on Earth, I know working so far away can be rough on both of us, but we endure because that's what we are, survivors, I don't have a lot in life, just love to give and time to spend with you having all the fun we can and baby it's yours if you want it"

"I do," Julie gushed eagerly, before Ecklie had even prompted her, the crowd laughing again making her blush severely at her over excitement in the moment but Nick's reassuring smile made her feel less embarrassed.

"The rings," Ecklie called for now.

From the back of the garden, Tina had ushered Eli forward now dressed in an adorable little suit and tie, clutching the rings in their boxes as he marched happily down the aisle and proudly handed the boxes to Nick. Julie had not noticed them there when she first stood by the door with Russell and seeing them now made her drop to her knees to hug Eli and whisper "Thank you honey," tears filling her eyes at the fact that they had been able to share their special day with someone who meant so much to them both and was a living reminder of Nick's friend Warrick who she desperately wished could be here right now.

Eli stood proudly next to Greg as Nick handed Julie her ring. They had picked out silver wedding bands, her version paired perfectly with her red diamond engagement ring. Once both rings were secure on their fingers, Ecklie concluded the ceremony with a short blessing and "By the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Nick took a step forward but it was Julie who initiated the kiss first. The garden erupted in cheers and whistles. Only Katie and Eli shied away, covering their eyes and making faces, still under the assumption that kissing was gross. When they separated, they turned to face everyone, smiling so much their faces hurt.

"Congrats," Morgan squealed happily hugging Julie and Nick first.

"That was beautiful," Sara said.

"You helped make it that way," Julie praised her, hugging her best friends tight.

Everyone else made their way up to the makeshift alter to offer hugs and congratulations. Julie hugged Tina and Eli, still shocked by their surprise and how quickly Nick was able to call them and get them here.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Tina said "Eli was so excited."

"Aunt Julie," Eli called to her now from beside his mother "can I have one of your flowers?"

He was looking at the bouquet Julie was holding.

"Sure honey," Julie agreed, gently tugging one of the flowers from the wrapping and handed it to him. Tina, Julie and Nick smiled as Eli took the daisy and handed it to Katie who beamed.

"Little gentleman he is," Tina said. "Just like his father and his uncle."

She grinned at Nick who hugged Julie to him, watching Eli and Katie chat in the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Once everyone had made their rounds hugging and congratulating Nick and Julie, Maya ushered them together for pictures around the garden. Henry set up speakers and used the CD's Nick had provided to play music so Doc Robbins and his band could take a break. The songs on the CD were a playlist Nick and Julie had made months ago and included all their favorite songs. Dancing was one of their favorite things to do so they wasted no time swaying along to each song as everyone else joined in on the driveway turned dance floor.

Most of the song's Julie picked were fast and upbeat so she could bounce around and burn off excess energy. Nick often had trouble keeping up with her fast pace but not today. The energy and excitement from getting married fueled them both and he was quick to catch her in his arms, twirl her the way she loved, he even tried to sing along to each song which made her giggle. When he twirled her and spun her back into his embrace, he held on to her this time, not wanting to let her go just yet, swaying with her, playfully kissing her neck and shoulder making her laugh that loud, hearty laugh that echoed throughout the yard.

Getting Julie to sit still long enough to slow dance, however, was a challenge but he managed to wrangle her in for one set to " _When I Fall In Love_ " from the "Sleepless in Seattle" soundtrack. Julie had not heard that song in ages but it was from one of her favorite movies and hearing the music as she swayed slowly with Nick, his arm wrapped around her waist, his fingers gently squeezing her side, relaxed her instantly.

Soon everyone was vying for a chance to dance with her; Morgan and Sara formed their usual circle, fist pumping to " _Shake It Off_ " by Taylor Swift as if they were in one of the clubs they frequented for girls night. Russell danced with her to " _Reckless_ " by Martina McBride, wiping away more tears when they finished their last spin. Nick had a chance to dance with Sara and then Tina while Eli and Katie melted hearts dancing to " _Uptown Funk_ "

After a good hour of dancing continuously with her friends, Julie had lost sight of Nick in the chaos. She wandered barefoot around the backyard and garden searching for him, her high heels swinging idly in her hand having taken them off to dance better. When she found Nick, he was seated in the Russell's patio swing which was set further back in the yard for privacy but still had a good view of everyone dancing.

"Hey," she called softly to him as she meandered casually up the stone pathway to the swing.

"Hey beautiful," he called back, reaching out for her.

She smiled, then deposited her shoes in the empty space beside him on the swing before settling in his lap comfortably, tucking the hem of her dress in delicately.

"We did it," she sighed happily of their endeavors today.

"Yes we did," he said grinning, gently making the swing rock back and forth now.

"Everyone had so much fun," she observed of their friends dancing, laughing and being goofy.

"Did _you_ have fun?" he asked, teasingly as if this was just another one of their usual summer parties.

She gave him a smug look, wrapped her arms around him and said "It was the bee's knees" then giggled.

He loved her bubbly spirit, her ability to make him smile no matter what, the way she seemed to glow and radiate positivity at every single moment. Her warmth was contagious, her giggling infectious and her love unconditional. He had never felt happier than he did in this moment with her.

"I love you," he said, realizing that this was the first time he had told her so all day.

"I love you too," she sighed leaning back in his arms, feeling that familiar post coma exhaustion hitting her.

He kept the swing rocking gently to keep them both relaxed, hidden away from everyone within the confines of the garden, safely ensconced in each others embrace. She shivered when a light breeze picked up but that only made him hug her tighter in the hopes of keeping her warm.

Despite their secluded spot in the garden, Eli and Katie managed to locate them and were demanding more dancing time with Julie.

"Aunt Julie, please come dance with us?" they both begged with matching pouts.

"What song did you pick next?" Julie asked eagerly, sliding out of Nick's lap, taking both kids hands in hers, letting them lead her back down the stone pathway and onto the driveway to dance. He watched her go, his heart fill to burst with joy over how precious she was.

The dancing and casual chatting lasted well into the evening. Hodges ordered pizza for everyone as a snack knowing it was Julie's favorite. During down time to eat, Russell stood up from his seat at the patio table, clanging a fork against a drinking glass to get everyone's attention.

"I know today has been somewhat a traditional wedding," he began "and Greg can have the best man speech in a few minutes but I just wanted to say a few words, first off- uh- wow, just wow, there are not enough words to describe how happy I am for you guys, Jules, Nick, this has been a long road for you both to get here where you are but oh boy did you guys take it in stride- I'm so proud of both of you, of what you've both overcome and how you both found solace in each other because that's what matters"

"Jules, we've known each other for a very long time" he continued "and I can honestly say I have never seen you so happy as you are with Nick, I know the world has not been so kind to you but when I see how much you love him and how he just _adores_ you, it hits me, right here (he patted his chest where his heart was) and I know the rest of your life is going to be filled with love and all the attention you deserve, Barbara and I are so happy to have been able to give you both this space for your special day, we love you and we wish you a lifetime of happiness but it already looks like you are there."

He raised his glass to toast to them and everyone followed suit. Julie begun to cry as she rose from her seat, crashing into Russell in a monumental hug of gratitude and love for all his support over the last twenty years.

When Russell finished talking, Greg looked eagerly at Nick waiting for his chance to give his best man speech.

"Go ahead," Nick said.

Greg leapt up from his seat, Morgan shooting him a warning glance before he began to speak.

"Nick and I go way back," he said "of course you all know that, and I cannot tell you how honored I feel to be able to stand here and celebrate him and of course Julie who is the sweetest, kindest person I know, you guys know we see the worst of humanity every day at work but it's moments like this where we can celebrate something wonderful like Nick and Julie, those are the moments that matter, Julie, I see how much Nick loves you and how much you love him and your positive impact on each other is so inspiring, you're the labs new super couple and even though sometimes you are working and living in different states, the love you have is strong enough to keep going and when you reunite and we all see the pure joy on your faces, that's the greatest gift of all, I love you guys."

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief that Greg's speech had not been embarrassing or full of jokes. Julie started crying again as she hugged him, grateful for his kind words. She could not contain her emotions and she too had to speak now.

"I just want to say how wonderful today has been and how each and everyone one of you has made today so special. Nicky and I are so happy and we love you all so much. I never imagined I could be this happy, after everything that happened to me, two divorces, the coma, recovering, it tested me at every turn but I'm alive, and I'm here with you guys, you're the only family I have now, I never thought such happiness was possible but it is, I feel it every day, in my heart and my soul and it's the most amazing feeling, and you guys make it possible so thank you from the very depth of my soul, thank you."

That was all she could manage before having to turn away and sink back down in her seat trying to not cry harder than she already had today.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had begun to set behind the mountains, shooting yellow rays of light into the yard while purple and grey clouds wound their way through the sky. Now it was Nick's turn to search for Julie who had disappeared some time ago in the midst of last minute dancing and saying goodbye to those who were heading home. He passed Barbara who was clearing away a few dishes from the patio table and asked "Have you seen Jules?"

Barbara just smiled and nodded over towards the garden. When Nick looked, he spotted Julie and his heart nearly exploded with adoration. She had found a quiet spot near the fence where a lounging cushioned patio chair was unfolded, lay down across it and was curled up asleep in it. The sun was glowing behind her, illuminating her sparkly headband giving her the allusion of an angelic form.

"Bless her heart," he said.

"She tried so hard to stay awake but you know how she gets," Barbara said.

"I'll get her," Nick said stepping forward.

"Oh no dear, don't wake her," Barbara discouraged him "Russell and I have a guest room you both can sleep in tonight."

"Thanks," Nick said grateful for their generosity.

He made his way over to the chair where Julie lay peacefully, asleep without any worries in the world. He sat on the edge of the chair to watch over her, smiling, completely infatuated with her, his heart one hundred percent belonged to her now and she was the guilty of stealing it.

"Hey cutie," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her forehead "I think it's time for bed."

She stirred restlessly when she heard his voice that sounded far off in the distance but was right beside her. She felt him slide his arms under her and gently scoop her up in one motion. She was so tiny and light he could have carried her for miles but instead he only had to carry her into the house, down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Barbara and D.B had gone ahead and turned down the bed covers so Nick could lay her gently down on the bed.

"I know it's not a honeymoon suite," Russell whispered "but it's cozy."

"It's perfect," Nick commented of the beach themed guest room they now occupied. "Thanks for everything today."

"It was our pleasure dear," Barbara whispered having tucked Julie in, draping blankets over her tenderly.

They bade quite goodnights before shutting the door leaving Nick and Julie alone now. He slipped out of his shoes and suit jacket before climbing in bed with her. Neither one of them had any qualms about sleeping in their dressy clothes. He knew she was too exhausted to change and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She shifted again in her sleep, calling for him tiredly.

"Right here babe," he assured her, hugging her tighter, letting her rest her head on his chest.

It was then he noticed the headband and clips in her hair. He didn't want her to hurt herself if she put pressure on the metal pieces during the night so he carefully began to pull out the clips one at a time, untangling her wild curls from the headband, trying not to wake her. When he had successfully removed all the clips and gently tugged the headband out of her hair, he set them all on the nightstand in a safe pile. She still looked just as beautiful as she had when he first saw her walk down the aisle. He ran his fingers through her hair, a motion that relaxed them both and eased him to sleep right along with her.

When morning broke, neither of them had moved during the night and she was still perched gingerly on top of him, nestled in blankets. A glance at the digital clock on the nightstand told him it was after eight already. He could smell coffee from down the hall and knew the Russell's must be awake too. As he observed the room better in the beginning of daylight, he noticed more seashell décor on the walls, an anchor shaped lamp on the other table, and various photos of the ocean and beach somewhere unidentifiable to him until he saw a tiny scribble on the framed photo near the digital clock that read " _Sanibel Island Florida_ "

He recalled reading about that place a while back and how it was quite the place to hunt and find sea shells. As he watched Julie sleep and thought of their many excursions in San Diego hunting for shells, an idea struck him and he grinned anticipating her reaction shortly.

It was lucky for him now that she began to stir, curling up into the covers trying to keep the warmth around her. She could smell coffee and hear the birds muffled chirping from outside. For a moment she forgot where she was and all that had taken place yesterday until she felt the silky material from her dress brush up against her skin and she smiled. Instead of trying to bury back under the covers, she stretched, feeling little aches and pains from dancing so much yesterday, her hands coming to rest lazily on his chest, her head using his shoulder as a pillow instead.

"Morning sweetness," he whispered, tangling his fingers in her hair and scratching her head.

She mumbled back a tired "Morning" followed by a groggy "What time is it?"

"After eight," he informed her starting the familiar routine of tracing circles on her back making her squirm and snuggle closer to him.

"How did we get home?" she asked now.

"We didn't," he explained "Russell let us sleep in their guest room."

Upon hearing that information, she opened her eyes and squinted at her surroundings, all beach themed, but cozy.

"That's nice," she mumbled of the room and their kind gesture, burying back into his arms.

He could only smile, loving when she was like this, half asleep, snuggly, adorable.

"So I was thinking," he chose his words carefully "we could really use a honeymoon."

He felt her nod against his chest in agreement.

"How does the seashell capital of the world sound?" he asked her now.

She lifted her head to stare at him; the side of her hair where she had been laying on all night was tangled but still curly as she pierced him with a confused look.

He nodded at the photo of Sanibel Island on the nightstand and she understood. She had researched that place numerous times and envied those who found the best seashells on the sands of the island. She had not really shared her desire to go there and find shells of her own with anyone, knowing it was expensive and difficult to book reservations there. Yet here he was, suggesting her dream trip as a honeymoon.

"Do you mean it?" she asked excitedly now "we can really go there?"

"We can start looking at hotels when we get home," he promised.

That was all she needed to hear to confirm their plans and she was off, chatting rapidly about the different attractions she had seen online when she researched the island, all the fun they were going to have, how many shells she would find and take home with her.

"My cell phone," she glanced around for now, starting to untangle herself from the covers to retrieve it "I can show you the beach and the restaurant I wanted to try and-

"Later," he said sliding his arms back around her to keep her from escaping their cozy nest of blankets. "We have all the time in the world."

"Says you," she teased him, squealing in surprise when he tickled her sides as retaliation for her snarky comment.

These were the moments they lived for, playful ones where they could both be themselves and shower each other with love and affections. There was no better sound than her laughter whenever they were together. Now he had an entire lifetime to spend with her and he liked the sound of that.


End file.
